


S&M with a side of DP

by freakpeak



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakpeak/pseuds/freakpeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Peter has "DP" on his arm for life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the spideypool exchange!  
> the prompt was a soulmate au or Peter being in love with Wade soooo i put them together!  
> later in the story there will be mad crushes going on i promises

in hindsight maybe things had been easier when he didn’t know who his soulmate was.

don’t get him wrong, it sucked. but maybe less than this?... a little?.. maybe?

-

before Peter was in high school everything was fine. sure he was bullied, but for the normal things. like his glasses, or how little he was, or how smart he was. you know, just good old fashioned bullying. and yeah it sucked, but that’s how things work. when you think it can’t get worse, it does.

because as him and all his classmates got older they started to realize things.  
boy’s realized girl’s are pretty, girl’s realized boy’s are cute, some realized both were nice, and some realized they didn’t like anyone much.

and when they did get to high school, naturally, they all knew what was up. i mean just because you have a name tattooed to your arm doesn’t mean you have to wait for them, some do, most don’t.

so with every game of spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and when they were older, strip poker. kids learn about sex. then teens learn more about sex. then teens learn about more sexual acts.

it’s just how things work.

so when you have something like, say, “DP” tattooed on yourself with no way of getting it off, high school sucks.

it was probably a nickname, or more likely initials. 

but sadly, telling bullies that surprisingly does not save you from getting shoved in a locker. or getting pushed down, or anything else they want to do.

it took a week before Peter was wearing long sleeves all year round, trying to cover the capitals printed on his wrist. and it didn’t bug him most of the time, yeah wearing long sleeves in summer made him feel like he was going to die, and he remained pasty white for most of his school years before MJ pointed out he could just wear bracelets.

but sometimes it did get to him. mostly at night when he was alone and his homework was done.  
he loved the idea of soulmates and couldn’t wait to meet his, all tattoos are amazing, no matter how silly the font was, or what color, or what it said. and he had to cover his up just because some jerk jocks couldn’t think about anything other than sex for a day? it wasn’t fair.

but he didn’t let it distracted him from what it really meant, someone out there was the perfect match for Peter, and he couldn’t wait to meet them. he wondered if they would be really smart like him, or if they’d be silly and balance him out. if they’d be a boy or a girl or non-binary, most people could guess by the name they had. like Ashley or Josh, but sometimes someone would have nicknames or a name that could mean either, like Sam or Casey. or like Peter had what he guessed were initials. so he didn’t know what he was getting, but he didn’t mind it, his best friend was MJ for crying out loud. and she thought it was cool, being that her soulmate most likely had those two little letters.

they made a game out of it one night, just racking their brains for what the letters stood for. the first name was easy to make guesses at, Derek, Delilah, Drake, Darcy, the list goes on and on. the last name however, they had some trouble with, but last name are always hard aren't they? one of those nights MJ started laughing.

Peter rolled on his bed to face her, “what’s so funny?” he asked smiling at his friend.

she wiped a tear away as she held her stomach. “i just was thinking, what if their last name was Peters? if you took his name you’d be Peter Peters.”

she screamed with laughter as his jaw dropped, “no way..” Peter breathed as he pulled on MJ’s arm. “no way! i mean what are the odds of that? i can’t believe you just said that to me. it’s bad enough i get bullied for having DP on my arm and now this?”

even though he was a little mad he started laughing and couldn’t stop, it made his head hurt and tears ran down his face. MJ wasn’t helping at all either, she was laughing just as hard and soon she was laughing so hard she started silent laughing, which made Peter snort and soon it was just them rolling around his bed trying to catch their breaths.

-

Peter was in class the first time it happened, as he was writing down the answer to another math problem and was running the beads of the bracelet MJ got him between his fingers.

something caught his eye and he looked at his hand, at first he didn’t realize and was just looking at the jewelry, but his eyes flickered down and he gasped.

“Peter!” the teacher said angrily and everyone in class turned to look at him but he didn’t even hear them.

Peter stood up and pulled the bracelet off letting it fall to the floor, he rubbed his wrist, hoping it was just a mistake. that he had seen wrong.

but he hadn’t, the letters on his wrist were disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, long time no update huh? sorry about that!  
> hopefully you all like this new part! enjoy!!

Ever since that first day in math class, the first day his letters disappeared, it only got worse.  
He thought that first time was it, and he and his soulmate had just had a scare, but it wasn’t but a few weeks later it happened again.

The letters blinking on and off his skin, the dizziness, the flashes of places he’d never been.  
Aunt May and Uncle Ben did all they could, they first took him to a doctor where they learned this wasn’t something that would go away.

“I’m sorry to say there is nothing i can do.” he said looking straight at Peter.

The teen could tell right then that he was telling the truth, but May seemed to not believe it. “What do you mean nothing you can do? There has to be something!”

Peter felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and dropped his head.

“What is happening to your nephew has nothing to do with him, in a way. As you all know a soulmark disappears if the soulmate dies, but it happens more then you would think, that a close to death appearance occurs. In this case let's say a car crash, if the person gets badly hurt to the point of being medically gone but is brought back the soulmark does the same.”

Peter scoffed, “so what? My soulmates been in four car crashes?” he rolled his wet eyes.

“Peter please.” May scolded him at his tone. He looked away squeezing his eyes shut.

“No.. what is happening to you is something I’ve only seen a very few times… and it is not easy to hear.” The doctor said carefully, setting down his papers.

Peter knew exactly what he was going to say. He had in a way already known by the third time it happened, and he didn’t want to hear it. He could barely hear Aunt May ask for the doctor to continue over the pounding in his head.

“With it happening so many times.. And the flashes of visions Peter has, it seems to be a very traumatic experience for his soulmate.. It seems his soulmate is trying to commit suicide.”

Aunt May gasped and Uncle Ben held her hand, the doctor started talking again but Peter didn’t hear any of it. He felt tears running down his face and the room fell quiet as a bitter laugh escaped him, “you’re wrong.” he mumbled.

“Excuse me?” the doctor asked.

“I SAID YOU’RE WRONG!” Peter screamed at the shocked doctor as he got off of the doctors table.

Aunt May jumped and Uncle Ben stood up and grabbed his arm. “Peter!”

“Think about it! I don’t get visions of locked bathrooms and handfuls of pills, or overflowing bathtubs and razors, i get flashes of street fights and car chases! My soulmate isn’t someone who needs help, my soulmate is a fucking gang member!”

Peter was suddenly pushed back, hard, and hit the doctor's table. He looked up and saw his Uncle looking down on him.

“So what?” he yelled at his nephew. he had never yelled at him like this and Peter very quickly snapped out of his angered outburst.

“I-i” Peter tried.

“Shut your mouth and think!” Ben pointed at him and his jaw snapped shut. “Has it ever occurred to you that he can’t get out? That he wishes it wasn’t like this as much as you do?”

Peter didn’t know what to say, because no, he hadn't, and he was so fucking stupid.

“Don’t you dare sit there and act like you know what they are going thru. Or that any of it means they don’t need help.”

From then on Peter tried to never blame his soulmate for what was happening to him.

-

It got easier as time went on, the letters leaving his arm didn’t scare him as much as it used to. The flashes got easier to deal with as well. And it even got to the point where, if Peter was in class taking a test, he didn’t stop when an ‘episode’, as Aunt May called them, started.

He would just look at the slowly there and then not capitals, take a deep breath, and not think about it as best he could. Sometimes wait for a vision to pass so he could see his paper again.

He felt bad about it every time he did but he didn’t know what else to do, it happend so much he couldn’t take time to feel bad or wait for it to pass. He would have to leave school and work from home if he did, and he didn’t want this to control his life.

But when he was in his first days of his last year in high school it went from bad to worse.

He was spending the night at MJ’s house when it happened.

He was having a nightmare, it had to be. He was laying on a cold metal table, he looked down and saw his hands and legs were tied. he tried to move, to pull on the straps, but his arms wouldn’t move from where they lay beside him. People on each side of him wheeled him down a dark hall and he looked up as the lights pass by over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
